


Dancing On My Own

by Ellie_fcutie



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, F/M, M/M, Mutual Pining, Some minor violence, a little bit of unwanted groping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-07 16:51:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12845412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie_fcutie/pseuds/Ellie_fcutie
Summary: Rhett gets a new girlfriend and Link is jealous





	Dancing On My Own

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by Pentatonix's cover of Dancing on my Own because apparently, only songs can inspire me to write.

_Somebody said you got a new friend_

Link knew he shouldn’t care if Rhett had a new girlfriend. He should be happy for him even and yet he did care. He cared a lot actually, no matter how hard he tried not to.

_Does she love you better than I can?_

Had she been his best friend since first grade? Had they made a blood oath promising to do great things together? Had she ditched her plans for film school and followed Rhett to NC State, because she couldn’t bear to be separated from him? No, it was Link who had done those things.

_There’s a big black sky over my town_

 Link thoughts raged inside him like his own personal storm. His thoughts and emotions uncontrollably racing around in his brain leaving Link feeling confused. What would he do when Rhettt inevitably married one of the women he dated. Would he just stand by and let it happen, or would he at the last minute find the courage to tell Rhett how he felt? Would he beg Rhett to choose him over her? Link sighed if only Rhett had ever given any indication that he felt the same, perhaps things would be different.

_I know where you’re at I bet she’s around_

Rhett had been trying to cajole Link into going to some party with him this weekend. Link kept trying to brush him off, saying that he had to study, or that he didn't really like parties. Both of those things were true but, the biggest reason Link didn't want to go, was that Rhett would be there with her. Besides, Link's control over what came out of his mouth was questionable at best, throwing alcohol into the mix might cause him to say something he'd regret.

_And yeah, I know it’s stupid but I just gotta see it for myself_

Rhett had tried until the last minute to talk Link into going, but Link had stood his ground. Now he was sitting at his desk, books open in front of him trying to read the same paragraph for the hundredth time. He should have just gone to the damn party. Link leaned back in his chair and made a frustrated noise. Sitting here wallowing wasn't going to do him any good. He needed to go to the party and see them together. If it wasn't going to be her Rhett married, it would be some other girl, Link might as well get used to the idea.

_I’m in the corner watching you kiss her_

 Now here he was standing in a corner looking for Rhett. This was a stupid idea Link thought, his earlier resolve abandoning him, he should just leave. Just as he was ready to give up and admit defeat Link spotted them. He stood there frozen. Link had thought he was prepared for this. He wasn't. They were dancing together with no space between their bodies. Rhett was hunched over slightly so she could wrap her arms around his neck. Then Rhett leaned in, sinking his fingers into her long dark hair, and kissed her.

_And I’m right over here. Why can’t you see me?_

Link stood there watching them feelings of jealousy stirring in his chest. Look at me Link screamed, internally to Rhett, wanting desperately to be seen. As if Link's love for him could be conveyed by just their eyes locking. The truth was Link felt as if Rhett hadn't really seen him for a long time. Ever since he realized he was in love with Rhett and decided not to tell him too terrified to lose him. Choosing to keep him as a friend rather than risk not having him at all.

_And I’m giving it my all but I’m not the one you’re taking home_

Link choked back tears and tried not to picture them leaving together. Going back to her dorm room and her pushing Rhett onto her bed and climbing on top of him. The frenzy of kissing and touching that followed. The articles of clothing falling to the floor and the eager hands exploring the newly exposed flesh. The sounds of heaving breathing, sighs, and moans made by them both as things escalated.

_I keep dancing on my own_

Then he wasn't sad anymore, he was angry and much too sober. He went off in search of alcohol, it wasn't hard to find. Only after quite a few shots, when Link felt sufficiently numb, did he return to the room where Rhett was dancing with her. Except they weren't there anymore. The music played on, it was loud and fast with a thumping bass line, so Link danced.

_I just wanna dance all night. I'm all messed up I'm so outta line_

Link had completely lost track of time it seemed as if he'd been dancing forever. Other people were dancing around him but not with him. Eventually, the need for human contact overwhelmed Link. So when a pretty blonde girl came up beside him and smiled, Link smiled back, and they began dancing together. It started off innocently enough but Link got increasingly aggressive. Pretty soon, he was grinding hard against her and could feel the beginning of an arousal in his pants.

_Stilettos and broken bottles. I'm spinning around in circles_

The girl was not into this and tried to shove him off but Link held on desperate to keep a physical connection. She fought back even harder and the people around them started to take notice of their struggle. Link felt someone grabbing him by the shoulders and yanking him backwards. He stumbled losing his grip on the beer bottle he was holding and it fell to the floor shattering. The girl was in his face yelling angrily. Link was still dazed and didn't respond. This didn't seem to lessen the girl's anger. She continued to shout at Link, letting loose a string of expletives, and then sank the heel of her stiletto into his most sensitive area. Seemingly done with berating Link she stormed off through the crowd. Link fell to the floor in pain, hand on his crotch. People resumed dancing around him, as Link lay there fighting tears. When the pain subsided enough he struggled to his feet and made his retreat from the room.

 _So far away but still so near_  
_The lights come on the music dies_  
_But you don't see me standing here_  
_I just came to say goodbye_

Link walked through the house aimlessly. He felt sick and dizzy like he might throw up. So when he found a deserted hallway, he slumped against the wall and sat down. Link sat there head between his knees, wondering how this night had gone so horribly wrong. A sudden moan startled Link out of his thoughts. It seemed the hallway wasn't as deserted as he first thought. Link couldn't help but look towards the sound of the moan. Even as a dimly lit silhouette, Link recognized Rhett immediately. Shit, now he actually had to witness them making out, just when he'd thought this night couldn't get any worse. Link couldn't tear his eyes away though as, the making out intensified, the sucking and licking noises bordering on obscene. Hands roaming under clothes desperate for more bare skin to touch. Link felt oddly detached as he watched Rhett open the door, they were leaning on, and the girl dragged Rhett inside by his shirt. The door closing behind them with a gentle click. Link just kept staring at the closed door trying not to imagine the things going on behind it. Of course, the more Link tried not the think about it, the more he thought about it, and the feelings he'd been trying to bury came rushing back to the surface. He broke down his whole body convulsing with great big sobs. Tears running down his face, he was crying so hard it left him gasping for breath. Eventually, Link managed to compose himself enough to stand up not wanting to be discovered crying here by Rhett.  
“Goodbye Rhett,” he said. Never again would Link think of Rhett as anything but his best friend, he'd had enough of this miserable unrequited love it was time to let go.

 

*************************

  
As Link disappeared from view the bedroom door creaked open and Rhett emerged. He peered around looking for Link but the hallway was empty. Rhett could have sworn that it was Link he'd heard out here crying. Rhett sighed, how long was he going to keep doing this to himself? He needed to stop pining over Link. Rhett had made his choice a long time ago when he discovered he was head over heels in love with his best friend, that he would stay quiet about it. Confessing his feelings meant risking losing Link completely and that wasn't a risk he was willing to take. Rhett re-entered the bedroom reluctantly, hoping this girl could be the one that would finally make him forget about Link.


End file.
